Uncovering the Future to the Past
by jvtarun
Summary: This is my first story ever...This story will have a super powerful Harry Potter and will have time travel...This will be a HP/DG/FD story and also it will have JP/LE and CP/DP...Harry Potter and his wives from the future travel to the past, 1981 to be precise and they recount their tale and save innocent lives and also defeat the dark lord...
1. Chapter 1

Uncovering The Future To The Past

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…**

**A/N:- This story will be an AU and this is my first story….I hope it's good and you enjoy and also English is not my first language so if there are any grammatical errors, I am very sorry and also this chapter is kind of like the beginning of another very good story "Wisdom of a seer" by Kalinzar which I like. If you have not read it plz read it. Itz Good . But I promise you that from next chapter it will be completely different from that story. Also this is my first published work so plz keep it in mind while reading…Thank You…**

**Updated A/N- After reading the story that was published, I found that some minor things were deleted while uploading because of which it was confusing even for me, so I have tried to rectify some mistakes...I don't know how it happened...I am sorry for the mistakes and I will also update the summary...Thank you for your time **

Chapter-1-Prologue

1st January 1981, Potter manor

James Potter was wandering over the battlements of the outer wall of Potter Manor. The wall was eighty feet by forty feet and had all kinds of ancient magic imbued in them and it surrounded all the buildings that formed the ancestral home of the Potter's. About eight hundred feet from the outer wall lay the even stronger inner wall which was imbued with defensive magic. On the other side of the inner wall were the gardens which was filled with statues and ponds and trees which when in full defensive mode would act as another shield. Beyond the inner gardens lay the buildings which were the main manor and other buildings which were all inter connected and which looked like a miniature village.

He knew that in full defensive mode it was the safest place in the world even safer than Hogwarts or Gringotts- which everyone considered to be the safest place. Ofcourse no one bar the Potters knew the full power of the Potter Manor.

At present his father was working on a ten minute ritual which will give access to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin his best friends and brothers in all but blood access into the house. He tried contacting his other best friend Peter Pettigrew, but he was not found so he decided he would add him at a later date. The floo and other magical means of travel were blocked earlier today. At the moment only his father and mother who were staying here along with him , his wife and son and Lily's parents who were invited today were allowed access.

His mind wandered back to earlier that afternoon when the news that prompted the lockdown of potter manor, the invitation of Lily's parents to the manor, the news that wil affect his whole family and might well affect the entire wizarding world. He had yet to reveal it to anyone. He was waiting for dinner when his best friends and his whole family would be at the same place as he didn't feel he could repeat it more than once.

He still remembered how surprised he was to receive a summon from Albus Dumbledore, his old headmaster and the leader of light, upon arrival he was even more surprised to find his headmaster looking gravely at him. He was puzzled but as soon as he was joined by his fellow auror and order member Frank Longbottom, he quickly learned the reason for that.

He could still hear the voice of the seer in his head

"**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches….Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not….And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies….."**

Both he and Lily had defied the dark lord three times and so had Frank and his wife Alice, and curiously enough both his son and Frank's were born just a day apart from each other and both at the end of July. And according to the prophecy either his son Harry or Frank's son Neville had the potential to defeat the Dark Lord. He hated divination and he knew Frank never really cared for the subject either. Both of them at first wanted to dismiss the idea, but then Dumbledore told them about the death eater who had heard about the first part of the prophecy after which he was found and was thrown out. That piece of news was a major setback for the fathers as they were sure that by now the death eater would have relayed the message to his lord. With that piece of news in mind they had to agree with Dumbledore that they could not ignore the prophecy and they had to take safety precautions. After discussing some more they had decided to meet the next day and decide on appropriate action after discussing with their respective families.

He had returned immediately to Potter manor and asked his father to activate the defensive mechanisms while he went to his home and he told the elves to pack their belongings and he found his wife in the nursery playing with their son.

Upon her husband's arrival Lily Potter knew that something was up and she immediately placed her son on her hips and rushed to his side. She could always read him like a book and he could read her too. They were perfect for each other. He took their son from her arms and hugged him. Her fears were confirmed.

" Jamie, what's wrong…what did Dumbledore want?" Lily asked him with concern in her eyes.

" Lils, He called me and Frank to discuss some information that may affect ours or Frank's family. So I stopped by Potter manor and informed mom and dad to expect us for dinner tonight as I rather say it only once to the whole family." James replied seriously as he watched his son playing with his hands.

"Is it bad?" Lily asked him with fear and concern in her voice.

Turning away from his son he saw his wife and as always he had trouble tearing his eyes away from her lovely green eyes which their son now shared and right now those eyes looked worried.

"I hope not. Lils I am not sure whether it will affect us or not, but we will face whatever it is as a family. That's why I have arranged this family dinner tonight, you go and call your parents and your sister and family if possible while I floo call the marauders." She left him after kissing his cheek.

He knew that whatever happens they would deal with it as a family, after all "Family Comes First" was the motto of the Potter family. He had immediately floo called Sirius and Remus, but could not find Peter and they both had agreed immediately to the dinner. Lily had returned immediately with her parents , she had tried contacting her sister Petunia and her family but she refused. So they decided they would immediately go to the manor. After arriving at the manor James and his dad had immediately set in motion the ritual which would lead to the arrival of Sirius and Remus and his mind drifted to his present predicament of how he would tell the news to his family.

His musings were interrupted by the voice of his father Charlus Potter

" Are you alright son? " Charlus Potter asked his son with worry and anxiousness hidden in his voice. He as an ex-auror and the present member of wizengamot knew about the realities of war against Lord Voldemort and he along with his fiend Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody were considered to be the best aurors the ministry ever had, so as soon as his son arrived here with his family in tow and asked him to activate the defence mechanisms, he knew something was up. He didn't ask any questions as he knew his son well and he knew whatever it was he will tell him eventually.

" I am alright dad. Are the wards set?"

"Yes son only us and Sirius and Remus can come here. Let's go son, lunch will be ready soon. "

As the father and son made their way to the manor, Charlus Potter hoped that whatever was about to happen, his family would get through it safe. .

**A/N- I hope u like it. Until next time… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters….**

**A/N- I have updated the first chapter and also the summary as I already mentioned in the updated A/N in the last chapter. To the people who reviewed me Denkaas, Sarah and Guest-A big thank you and hope u continue reading it….I didn't know the names of Lily's parents, so I have named them myself**

"**Guest-Yes it will be a Harry/Fleur/Daphne Story"….Sorry for not informing in the summary before…But now it is updated…To the people who have added in fav and followed, a big thank you to you too…**

**Here we go again **

Chapter-2-The Memory

James Potter was still nervous and anxious as he watched everyone around the huge table having dinner. There was his dad Charlus Potter talking with his best friend and godfather to his son, Sirius Black about auror raids, John Evans, his father-in-law talking with his other best friend Remus Lupin about some muggle contraption, while his mom Dorea and his mother-in-law Rose were talking about something he didn't want to know. His wife Lily was upstairs in the nursery with baby Harry trying to get him to sleep. All through dinner he could feel the nervousness and edginess around the table even though everyone tried their best not to show it. He himself was very nervous and was anxiously waiting for the return of Lily so that he could get it over with. He could feel her eyes on him throughout the dinner. He knew that she had figured out that it had something to do with Harry by the way he acted around Harry, After all he did act as if he would never see him again. She was smart and the brightest witch of her age. All he could think after the meeting was that he really hoped Harry was not the one that the stupid prophecy mentioned, because who would want a mass murderer and a mad man to boot targeting their child. As he was thinking along those lines he was interrupted by the voice of his wife Lily,

"Jamie, its time" she had returned from the nursery and she was watching him nervously. He turned around and he could see that everyone was watching him. He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair and retreated to the study and asked them to follow him. Upon entering, Lily rushed to his side and took his hand silently offering her support. He was grateful for it. He sighed again but was interrupted by –

"Merlin Prongs are you guys pregnant again?" Sirius asked with curiosity and a mad glint in his eyes.

"Padfoot, he was about to say something" groaned Remus.

"Moony I jus…"

"Boys, he was about to say something" Dorea chided both of them.

"Sorry, Mrs,P" they said in perfect unison.

"Come on, honey we can handle it" Lily gave him the encouragement.

Sighing again he started "Earlier today myself and Frank Longbottom were summoned by Professor Dumbledore to the headmaster's office. He said he wanted to share some information with us, what I am about show you is the memory of that conversation"

"Timmy" he called their house elf

"Yes, master James" replied the elf apparating near him.

"Can you bring the pensieve for me please?''

The elf disappeared and came back almost immediately with it and placed it at the table.

"Would Master Jamie be needing anything"

"No thank you Timmy, you may go now". The elf bowed again and left .He took his wand and removed the swirl of memory he wanted to show and placed it in the pensieve and one by one every one entered it with John grabbing Remus hand and Dorea grabbing Rose. Lily was about to enter but she turned suddenly and looked at him and said

"Jamie, Hold my hand"

"Always Lils"

He entered the pensieve and immediately grabbed Lily's hand as she leaned on to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He watched as the memory started and by the time it finished and everybody came out he could see that everyone were shocked , he watched everyone's faces as they all tried to process what they had just seen.

He watched as his father was rubbing soothing circles on his mother's back as he tried to calm her, John was doing the same to Rose. Sirius was angry as he clenching his fist and was looking in the direction of the nursery. Remus had laid a hand around Sirius shoulder trying to calm him down but he could see that he himself was pale and angry. Lily had yet to let go of his hand and she was holding it as if her life depended on it. He could see that she was on the verge of tears.

"Bloody hell "muttered by Sirius was the first sound to break the silence that had engulfed them after watching the memory.

"What does it mean?" John asked him softly

"It means that either our Harry or Lily's godson Neville will be the only person who can defeat the dark lord" Charlus explained gravely.

"But he is just a baby." exclaimed Rose

"He won't care Rose, he murders them all even women and children, the Potter's were already a target as he considers us as "blood-traitors" as we don't support his cause, the fact that our Jamie married our Lily-a muggle-born is also something that he abhors and this prophecy just puts an even bigger target behind our back"

"Does he know already?" John asked him, hoping for the negative.

"You heard Albus, the death eaters are his most loyal followers. Any information relating to their lord they would pass on immediately and information this big, he would have known immediately."

"What I want to know is who is that scumbag who overheard the stupid thing?" asked Sirius with murder intent on his eyes.

"Is the thing even real?" Remus asked in a would be calm voice.

"Yes Remus, it is real because she had all the symptoms a seer would have after predicting a prophecy. She couldn't remember anything that she said that is a dead giveaway as a seer would not remember anything they predicted and also there will be a record of the prophecy in the DoM" replied Dorea. She would know as she was once an unspeakable working in the Department of Mysteries.

"To answer your question Padfoot, I don't know who overheard it but I do hope to find out" replied James without taking his eyes off Lily who had not yet uttered a word and she was staring at their intervined hands. He was concerned, but suddenly she let go off his hands and turned around and faced him with fire in her eyes and asked

"What do we do?"

But before he could answer there was a small pop and Timmy apparated to his father's side and informed them

"Master Charlus, there is a young master and his two mistress and a little mistress at the hallway."

**A/N-That's Chapter-2 hope you enjoyed it. If there are any mistakes pls feel free to point them out…..Until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in the Harry Potter books…**

**A/N- Hey, First of all I have created a new character Lillian Daphne Potter, she will be the daughter of Harry and Fleur. I would like to thank LadyofMalfoyManor, hornet07,CuriousGuest and Denkaas for their reviews. I would also like to thank all the people who have fav and follow this story. Thank you for your support. I hope u Like this chapter…..**

Chapter-3-The Arrival

"What did you say Timmy?" Charlus asked the elf confused.

"Master Harry is waiting with his two mistress and lil mistress in the hallway. They asked for you, Master James and you Mistress Lily" replied Timmy. James was confused.

"But Timmy, Harry is in the nursery and he is still a baby" Lily replied in a confused voice.

In reply the elf disappeared and appeared immediately with baby harry in his arms and said "Baby Master Harry is here, but adult Master Harry is in the hallway with his Mistress and lil mistress." handing back the baby to Lily.

"How is that even possible?" Rose asked confused.

"It could be time travel" replied Remus.

"I think it's a trap."

"Sirius, a house elf can sense the magic inside a person, since Timmy is bonded to our family he can sense the potter family magic as he himself has it because of the bonding. You cannot fool a house elf and since he called him master, he must be our Harry" Dorea explained and then turning towards her husband she asked "What do you think Charlus?"

"I can feel the wards of the manor altered, only a person who wears the Potter Head of House ring can alter the wards and since only a person who has Potter blood or close relation to the previous lord can wear the ring, I'm also intrigued." replied Charlus.

"Timmy, was he wearing the head ring?" asked Lily with hope in her voice.

"Yes, mistress Lily." replied the elf.

"Is he hurt? Is he okay?" Lily asked frantically.

"No mistress Lily , master Harry is fine." replied the elf.

"Thank You Timmy." The elf bowed and disappeared.

"So to sum it up, there is a young wizard out there with two witches and a small kid, the said wizard wears the Potter head ring which can be worn only by a Potter and he alters the wards of the manor, which can only be done by the head of house and he says he is our Harry. Is that all?" Summed up John

"Not to mention, Timmy confirms he is Harry and he can't be fooled by polyjuice or other magical means because of their elven magic." added Charlus.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go I want to meet my godson." exclaimed Sirius with excitement in his voice.

Remus, picking up baby Harry from Lily's arms and placing it in front of Sirius said "Here Padfoot, here is your godson."

"That's not what I meant moony and you know it."

"No Sirius only James and Lily will go now. We will go after them." Dorea said in a serious voice.

"But Mrs.P…"

"No Sirius, trust me I know how you feel, I want to meet my grandson to but he asked for his mom and dad, it has to be something important. So only his parents at this time, we will get a chance later."

So James and Lily with baby Harry went to meet the future version of their son not knowing what to expect.

**Meanwhile in the living room**

Harry Potter was both nervous and excited at the same time. He was about to meet his parents for the first time in his life. His actual parents in flesh and blood-not some portrait in his house, not in limbo and definitely not in some ghostly form because of a weird spell effect. He was nervous because he wasn't sure how his parents were going to react to him being here. He was excited because he would be able to talk with his parents and hear their voice in person. This was one of the reasons he had readily agreed to this mission when his wives had proposed their idea to him, to actually meet his parents. Even when he was a child while living in his own personal prison-the Dursleys and knew nothing about magic he would constantly ask about his parents to his aunt and uncle, the Dursleys being well Dursleys would constantly punish him for it and constantly degrade his parents in front of him. But he knew, deep down he just knew that they were all lies and when Hagrid came and introduced him to the magical world and informed him about his parents he was happy, happy to return home to the world where his parents lived, and then to find out that they had loved him so much as sacrificed themselves so that he could live meant so much to him. He was proud of them. But now at present he was a bit scared of how they will react if he told them. Would they be angry with him, that he lived and they died, after all twenty one years is hardly a age to die. As all these thoughts raced across he was getting overwhelmed.

As their husband was getting overwhelmed with emotions, Fleur and Daphne Potter sat on either side of their husband and held his hand. They knew he wasn't even aware of them at the moment They knew how he felt at the moment, they could see he was nervous, and they were nervous too after all they too were going to meet their in laws for the first time. They knew everything about his childhood and growing up he craved for one thing- the love of a parent. Not for the first time they cursed the life of their husband before meeting them. Their homes were filled with love and hope, while his was filled with cruelty and despair. As an adult he was a wonderful husband, wonderful father to their daughter Lillian Potter and a wonderful human being. They also knew he would do anything for them and their daughter. After all he vowed to give them and their daughter the one thing he didn't have in his childhood-love. They just hoped that whatever he hoped to get from his parents, he got them as he deserved so much more.

Suddenly there was a soft noice and in walked Lily Potter and James Potter with baby Harry in his arms. They stood in the doorway for a moment and suddenly Lily rushed to Harry Potter's side and hugged him.

**A/N- That's chapter-3…Hope u liked it…Until Next Time…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except my own creations…**

**A/N- I know it's getting repetitive but I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, fav'ed and follow this story. I am really humbled by u guys and I would really like to thank u from the bottom of my heart and I would also like to point out that if u find any mistake, grammatical or otherwise, Pls feel free to mention them in a review and I will rectify them. Any help is appreciated. Also some people mentioned about short chapter length, it was deliberate on my part as I was not confident enough in my writing ability, but now I have reached a stage where I am a bit more confident then I was before and I promise u, I will gradually increase the length of the chapters as the story develops. Thank u for your time…..**

**Now that the long note is over…here's the story…..**

Chapter-4-The Family

As James and Lily Potter were walking towards the living room to meet the future version of their baby currently in their arms, they didn't know what to feel. They were happy that they could see what type of person their baby had to be, was he a good person? Did he like pranking like his father and godfather or liked books like his mother. Did he like them or did he hate them and what had happened to them and why was he here. They were also scared of what they would learn of the future, They knew something must have happened to them in the future for Harry to travel back in time to see them. They just hoped it was not too bad.

As they reached the living room and opened the door, they found three people sitting on an expanded couch and a small child wrapped in a blanket sleeping peacefully. Lily first looked at the child and then at the two women sitting on either side of a man. They both had blonde hair and one had blue eyes and the other had brown ones, then she looked at the man and she felt warmth and familiarity, he had the same messy hair as her husband and when he looked up and saw her, she saw her own eyes staring at her. She suddenly rushed to his side and hugged him.

Harry had not expected his mother would hug him immediately, but when she did, he got up and returned the hug. It was one of the happiest moments of his life.

James Potter, like Lily Potter stood at the doorway of the living room, but unlike Lily he had his eyes set on the man immediately. The man looked exactly like him and even had the same hair. He looked at the man's hand and found the ring, the same ring his father the head of the family wore and when the man looked up and he saw the eyes, the same eyes that he knew only two people in the world possessed , his wife and son. He relaxed and he saw Lily rushing past him and hugging their son and when he returned the hug, he felt happy and he too wanted to join the hug. So he conjured a crib and placed the baby in it and rushed forward to hug his son.

Lily was happy when her son hugged her back and they were soon joined by her husband and when he called her mum and James dad, she felt delirious and suddenly had tears in her eyes and when she saw him crying, she cried even harder, she knew her husband also was crying judging by the tear stains in her dress. Time seemed to stop, she didn't know how long they stood there hugging, her husband hugging from the back and her son hugging from the front. She didn't care but suddenly she was interrupted by a voice

"Why are you both crying mommy?'

Lily turned around and saw that the child had woken up and was looking at the women with concern. She watched as the women compose themselves and one of them replied "These are happy tears sweetheart." while the other was looking at the child with smile on her face. She could see that the child was confused and when the child turned around and looked at her and James, she suddenly smiled and exclaimed

"GrandPa! GrandMa!" and ran towards her and James and hugged her waist.

Lily in more of an automatic response than anything crouched down and hugged her and then the child ran towards James and hugged him.

"Look dad, I can finally hug grandma and grandpa. Look" exclaimed the child excitedly.

"I can see that sweetheart." replied Harry with a sad smile.

"She has seen you only in photos and portraits." explained one of the women.

"Why can't she….." trailed off James as the implications of that statement hit them both. They both looked at each other fearfully.

Harry on seeing his parents faces decided to change the subject and decided for introductions.

"Alright, it's time for introductions. Mum, Dad you all know who I am, but still lets start with me, my name is Harry James Potter-Black and I along with my wives and daughter are from 2007" Harry introduced himself. The Black part surprised both James and Lily, but they figured it had some thing to do with Sirius.

"The one to my left with blue eyes is my wife Fleur Isabelle Potter-Black nee Delacour."

"Are you Jean Delacour's daughter?" James asked looking at Fleur.

"Yes, ." replied Fleur.

"Call Me James. Isn't your mother a veela?"

"Yes, Mr… James." replied Fleur nervously.

Fleur was a little nervous now, she knew what some of the witches and wizards taught about veela. All her life she was ridiculed and slandered because of her heritage. The witches because of jealousy and wizards thought her as a tool. So she had no friends , only Harry and Daphne saw her for who she was, If Harry's parents disapproved of her because of her heritage, then she didn't know what she would do. Even though it had been many years, she could still hear the jeers, but all her worries were thrown out of the window the moment Lily hugged her and said

"Welcome to the family dear."

"You thought I was judging you." asked James with a coy grin, the same grin she had seen on Harry too many times.

" Sweetheart we can see that you love him and he loves you. That's the most important thing and we couldn't pick better." replied Lily still smiling.

"Thank you …"

"Lily dear.."

"Thank you Lily." Fleur replied gratefully.

Daphne Potter-Black was standing there nervously. She was going to meet one the most famous couple in the wizarding world, who just happened to be her in-laws, and her mother-in-law was one of her mother's closest friends. She had grown up hearing stories of Lily Potter from her mother, which she shared with her husband after their marriage when she found out that he didn't know anything about her.

"Okay, Okay now the one to my right with brown eyes is my wife Daphne Selene Potter-Black nee Greengrass" introduced Harry.

Lily immediately recognized the name and asked "Are you Samuel and Isabelle's daughter?"

"Yes, ."

"That's why I thought I had seen you somewhere. You look just like your mother." Said Lily while hugging her and then turned towards her son and said "This is great, I always thought you two would grow up together, but this is great, you just met her two weeks ago here in this same manor and the moment you took her hand and never let it go and when we tried to pry your hands away, you two started crying" and seeing the embarrassed look on son's face added "you two even slept in the same crib."

She then turned towards Daphne and said "Welcome to the family and you have grown into a beautiful woman and it's so good to see you again Daphne. And please call me Lily."

"Thank You Lily." Daphne replied feeling embarrassed.

"Okay, and now last but certainly not the least that little angel with blonde hair and green eyes is Lillian Daphne Potter-Black, my daughter." added Harry and they all turned around and found Lillian poring over the crib and looking at baby Harry curiously.

Lily was happy that her son had named his only child after her. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at her granddaughter looking at her baby son curiously.

Little Lillian Potter after hugging her grandparents was now bored. Her parents and grandparents were having an adult conversation and she didn't understand what they were saying. She was four years old and she couldn't wait to be five, when her father had promised that she could understand their conversations. She looked around and found a baby in the room. She moved closer to the crib and saw that the baby was awake and was looking at her while chewing a toy. She was astonished to find that the baby too had the same eyes as her and her daddy. She was even more curious now and turned around to ask her dad who it was, when she found that everyone was looking at her with a smile on their faces.

She gave a hesitant smile and waved to them and said "Hi." They all waved back.

She turned towards and asked her father, who was watching her with a smile on her face "Daddy who is the baby?"

"Do you remember when we explained to you we were trying to go the past?" asked Fleur kindly.

"Yes mommy"

"That's where we are. We travelled back in time while you were sleeping."

"And That baby is your daddy Harry." replied Daphne.

"But he is my daddy." Lillian replied in a confused tone, pointing to adult Harry.

"Yes baby, he is your daddy and we are your mommies. Do you remember the photo I showed you when me and your daddy were babies." asked Daphne and seeing her daughter nod in confirmation she continued "We are there now."

"Does that mean you and mama too will be a baby?" Lillian asked curiously.

"Yes sweetheart, but mama will be three years old now. Do you understand this?" Daphne asked her kindly.

Lillian thought for a moment and somewhat unsurely said "I do mommy." She was silent for a moment when she suddenly got a bright smile on her face and asked her dad

"Does this mean, I get to play with grandpa and grandma?"

"I don't know sweety, Why don't you ask them?" replied Harry with a smile on his face.

Lillian asked her grandma and when she said yes with a bright smile, she rushed forward and hugged her grandmother.

The other occupants were smiling at the antics of the small girl who was now hugging and kissing her grandmother's cheeks and babbling excitedly about something to Lily who was nodding along, when they were interrupted by-

"Merlin, Prongs my godson is doomed, not only does he look like you, he had to inherit your stupid hair."

**A/N-That's Chapter-4….hope you like it and feel free to review…until next time**


End file.
